Journal d'une Princesse OS
by Zenha
Summary: Journal d'une Princesse : ëtre une fille, simplement ...


Auteur : Célé

D'après : Le journal d'une princesse

De : Meg Cabot

Disclaimer : tous droits réservés a M.Cabot. Juste l'histoire m'appartient ;)

Spoilers : Tome 1 a 5

Titre : Journal d'une Princesse : La première fois ...

One-Shot

NDA : oui, je sais pour la troisième Fics dans cette section, j'aurai pu faire une longue histoire, seulement mon imagination ne réclame que de l'amour pur uh hu ..

C'était la fin des vacances, Mya avait réussit a revenir chez elle, pour quelques jours avant la rentrée ..

Après avoir aidé Michael a emménager dans sa chambre de Columbia, ils étaient restés un moment. Ils s'étaient racontés, leurs vacances respectives, ils essayent de rattraper, le temps perdus.

Elle riait, elle aimait que Michael, lui raconte ses nouvelles idées pour la protection de l'environnement, ils développèrent ensemble un monde parfait, un monde écologiste et quelques peu informatiques. Il lui dévoila ses rêves, et elle ses envies.

Le soirs vint assez vite, ils étaient bien là , tous les deux .. Souriant l'un a l'autre.. Ils savaient ce qu'il allait ce passer ce soir, ils savaient ce qu'il allait ce passer dans cette nouvelle chambre ..

Il ferma la porte. Puis, la regarda, elle était belle sous la lumière de la lune qui passait a travers la fenêtre, les cheveux tombant sur ses épaules gracieusement, les mains jointes, totalement pétrifié mais aussi quémandeuse ..

Il s'approcha lentement d'elle, ne pas l'effrayer d'avantage, doucement, il la prit par le menton et souleva sa tête, plongeant son regard dans le sien, ses yeux verts étaient remplies d'innocence, l'innocence de son age , de la vie , de l'amour ..

Il approcha ses lèvres des siennes, et les frolla doucement, lui faisant découvrir une envie nouvelle, c'est elle qui a sa grande surprise voulut l'embrasser complétement, elle se mit sur la pointe des pieds pour pouvoir l'embrasser a son aise. Il était grand, beaucoup plus qu'elle.

il enfouit ses mains dans les cheveux de Mya, la rapprochant d'avantage de lui, puis descendit ses mains, frôlant son cou, sa nuque, ses épaules son dos, et qui allèrent se loger dans le creux de ses reins.

Elle ramena ses bras autour de son coup, laissant ses long doigts jouer avec les mèches de cheveux qu'elles pouvait sentir ..

Il s'enivra de son parfum, légèr, frais et tellement envoûtant , qu'il; aimait quand elle était près de lui, elle le rendait fou, fou d'elle, fou d'amour , il aurait aimé que le temps s'arrête, qu'ils restent ainsi pour l'éternité .. C'est d'ailleurs, ce qu'il se passa, un peu ce soir ..

Il remonta ses mains, pour pouvoir, renvoyer les longs cheveux de mya, derrière ses épaules, il la fit frissoner, en passant ses doigts sur son cou, il s'entreprit a lui enlever son tee-shirt, dévoilant ainsi, son buste, pris dans son soutient-gorges de la Reine Amidala, il sourit tendrement, elle rougit .

Il l'embrassa a la base du cou, puis descendit doucement, laissant une trainée humide sur ses petits seins, sur son ventre, jusqu'a son nombril, il la regarda un instant dans les yeux, et défit un a un les boutons de son jeans , et finit par le faire glisser lentement, le long de ses jambes ..

Il se releva, en suivant le parcours de son corps de ses mains ;. Elle était magnifique, tout simplement ..

Il enleva rapidement, sa chemise et son pantalon, les mettant a égalité . Elle s'approcha et l'embrassa tendrement sur les lèvres, elles étaient sucrées, elle adorait ça .. Si doux , si tendre, elle voulait les manger tout le temps ..

Michael, la prit dans ses bras et l'emmèna sur le lit, ils respirait difficilement tout les deux, elle parce qu'elle était anxieuse et nerveuse , lui parce qu'il l'aimait, et ne voulait pas lui faire de mal, ainsi qu'il avait une légère appréhension, qui disparaissait petità-petit ..

Il enleva son boxer, dévoilant sa nudité la plus pure, elle rougie davantage, ce qui eu comme réaction de le faire rire, et de faire s'envoler toutes ses craintes à lui, et à elle aussi ..

Il lui dégrafa son soutient-gorges, voulant goûter de sa bouche, les pointes ressortissantes, elle gémit doucement, quand elle sentit un courant électriques passer en elle ..

D'un geste rapide , il lui enleva sa culotte, son dernier rempart, elle était gêner, mais elle aimait son regards, il la dévorait des yeux, comme s'il voulait gardé cette image ancrée dans sa mémoire pour toujours, elle sourit un peu plus, et plongea ses doigts dans ses cheveux pour le rapprocher d'elle ...

Et c'est dans cette ambiance d'amour que survint le plus beau bruit au monde, celui de la jouïssance commune, ainsi que du plaisir communiqué ..

FIN ..


End file.
